How the Head Git Got the Girl
by Oliviaface
Summary: How James finally won over Lily, from her perspective :  Lots of fluff, feisty Lily, and of course, James the git trying to impress the woman of his dreams - you all know how it ends, so here's my version of how it begins!
1. The Plan

"That is possibly the most ridiculous thing you've ever said, and you have a reputation for ricidulous," I told Alice, one of the girls in my dormitory and my closest friend. Alice was currently running a brush through my untamable mess of red waves. Her pixie cut was the antithesis of mine- when people asked her how she got it styled so perfect, she'd say "I just rolled out of bed" and meant it. Not like mine, which needed almost constant brushing and intense sessions of conditioning potion to keep it from tangling miserably. As we sat on my bed, she was trying to convince me to go along with her latest scheme.

"I'm just saying, you'll probably go out a few times, and once he realizes you're not gonna shag him, he'll leave you alone! How is this a bad plan?" Alice asked, frustrated. The conversation, like many of the ones we shared, had turned to the subject of James Potter.

"Because, dear Alice, then he might get the impression that I actually _like_ him, which is the farthest thing imaginable from the truth." We'd been trying to solve the Potter problem ever since he decided that he was madly in love with me, which was right around… well, for as long as I'd been at Hogwarts, it seemed like. Alice's latest proposal was that I actually say _yes_ to the git. That had about as much chance of happening as Professor Binns not showing up to class.

Admittedly, he was a handsome git, but a git nonetheless. I had tried everything I could think of (which, being me, was quite a lot) to get him to leave me alone, short of poisoning or cursing him (though those options were starting to sound rather appealing). Avoidance, embarrassment, even outright insults hadn't gotten the message to stick between his ears. I sighed.

"Well, he already follows me around… How bad could a few dates be?"

"YES!" Alice punched the air with her fist, then hauled me up off the bed and toward the door. Reluctance was too tame a word for what I was feeling.

"Does it have to be right now?"

"Yep, I know you. If you don't do it right now, you'll lose your nerve."

"Now just what are you-"

"Go!" she gave me a little shove. I pouted for a moment, but walked down the enchanted staircase, glad that Hogwarts' founders were untrustworthy of boys; otherwise James Potter would very likely be knocking on our door every night. I sought out the familiar foursome- James and Sirius were engaged in an intense battle of Wizard chess, Peter watched the game, enthralled, and Remus sat reading a book next to Sirius; their legs touched.

James' eyes flicked to the stairs and he immediately sat straighter, ruffling a hand through his hair like he did so often when he saw me. It was constantly unkempt, so I didn't really see the point. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I took a seat next to Remus and prepared to ask him what he was reading.

However, before I could, Sirius (whose eyes never left the chessboard) asked, "To what do we owe your honorable presence Miss Evans?" James' eyes on the other hand, moved so fast between myself and the board that I wondered if he would get dizzy.

"I was just wondering what Remus was reading," I misdirected.

Remus' eyebrows raised but he politely volunteered, "Oh, just some extra reading for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I peered over his shoulder and caught a few words. "Ooooh, werewolves. We don't have an assignment on them - are you just interested, then?"

Something very strange happened then- Remus immediately stiffened and turned a bright shade of red, Peter suddenly looked frightened, and James and Sirius looked as if they might die of laughter. I ignored them and waited for Remus to answer. "Yes," he said carefully, "you could say studying them is one of my… hobbies." Sirius snorted, James now had a hand clapped over his mouth, and even Remus's shoulders were shaking.

I sighed. "I don't know what's going on, but I'll play winner." James dropped the pawn he was holding, as well as his jaw. He picked up the pawn that was complaining about being sacrificed and slammed it onto the board to shut it up, flashing a look at Sirius that clearly said "LOSE NOW."

The game was over in a few minutes.

"I feel the need to stretch my legs- care to join me, chaps?" Sirius asked, smirking. "Except you, Potter, of course." Peter leapt out of his seat obediently; Remus stood slowly and made his way toward the portrait hole, avoiding all the furniture with his head still in his book. I was one of the few other people I knew who possessed this skill.

I sat down across from that infuriating, sarcastic, _gorgeous_ James Potter. He was unfairly good looking, especially when he was grinning that lopsided grin that made my insides twist and turn just like he was now... Especially now that he had some responsibility being the Quidditch Captain- it seemed to have a positive effect on him, even if he still acted like a bloody fool around me. The players were grumbling as they reset themselves in starting position. I decided to speak before I got too nervous. An idea had struck me – one that meant I might not have to go on a date with him at all. "I'll make you a deal, Potter."

His eyes lit up. "Anything."

"You win this game, and I'll go out with you, _once_, but then you have to stop tormenting me. And if I win, you still have to stop tormenting me, sans date."

By the look on his face, he might be salivating, but he wasn't about to give in. "I don't think one is really enough to get to know every aspect of my charm and wit. Make it three dates, and it's a deal."

I was shocked and let it show on my face. "You're out of your mind. Two." Two dates wouldn't be horrible… just a few hours out of my life, then I could be done with him.

"Deal," he said, immediately immersing himself in the board.

Considering myself a semi-brilliant Wizard Chess player, my plan was to play around his level, and just barely win – so he wouldn't feel so completely defeated. What I didn't expect was that "his level" seemed to be right around mine.

He was leaning back into the squashy armchair with a confident smirk, waiting for me to make my next move. I was considering the board carefully. "So, Evans, what changed your mind?"

"About what?" I pretended to be distracted.

"About me, of course." He never let anyone forget for a moment what an egotist he was.

"Who said I changed my mind about you?"

"Well, you're here, talking to me- not ignoring me, walking away, calling me a git – none of the usual stuff."

"Interesting observation- but I'm just here to play chess. I knew you couldn't resist a challenge, and it's a win for me either way."

"First of all, I couldn't resist anything involving you. Secondly, why is it a win either way?"

I shook my hair down around my face to hide my traitorously blushing cheeks. "Because if I win, I don't have to deal with you anymore, and I'm not going to lose. Simple." I nudged a pawn and leaned back to await his move.

We both ribbed each other like traditional sportsmen, but the conversation fell by the wayside as we focused more on the game than his unreasonable, ridiculous attraction to me. By the last few moves, as much as I hated to think it, I was forced to admit that he was actually quite a brilliant player. Checkmate.

I expected him to jump out of his seat and dance around the room, proclaiming his victory loudly, but instead, he came around the table, got down on one knee, and held out his hand. Too surprised to think about what I was doing, I gave him mine. He was beaming as he asked, "Lily Evans, would you accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

It echoed a proposal of a very different kind- a little too close for comfort. I took my hand back and looked down. "I lost didn't I?" I grabbed the book I had brought down with me, and turned to go.

"Would it kill you to say it?" He looked cute in a pathetic sort of way, still on his knee like that… vulnerable, almost.

"Say what?" I shouldn't have been indulging him, giving him false hope.

"Yes James, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

Really shouldn't have indulged him. I sighed. "Yes, _Potter_, I'll go with you."

_Then_ he jumped up and ran out the common room, yelling as he went. "SIRIUS! I DID IT! I'VE GOT A DATE WITH-" The portrait hole swung shut.

_A/N: Well, that's chapter one – hope you like it so far! Should have chapter two up in the next week or so :) _


	2. The Date

Three jumpers lay discarded on the bed as I tried on a fourth, turning in the mirror to appraise my reflection. The door opened, and Alice froze when she saw the worried expression I gave her. She lit up- such a nice, sympathetic reaction. "Oh my GOD you actually _like_ him don't you!" she squealed.

I sighed exasperatedly. "Just because I want to look _nice_ on a date does _not_ mean I like him, Alice!"

She smirked. "Sure, I'll act like I believe you… but only because we're friends. And wear the v-neck emerald one I gave you. You know it makes your hair and your rack look bloody fantastic."

It was actually the first thing I had tried on for these very reasons, but decided against it when I remembered that I wasn't actually trying to impress Potter. Wasn't I?

_Screw it_, I thought, and pulled on the jumper Alice had given me for Christmas that year, entirely too low-cut for my tastes, but what she called "flattering." I held out my arms and turned for inspection, announcing myself ready.

"Are you even _wearing_ makeup?" she cried, sounding scandalized.

"A little," I pouted.

"Sit," she said, pointing to the bed next to her as she went to her trunk to begin what I could only imagine to be a complete makeover.

I stood in the entrance hall apart from Alice and her long-time boyfriend, Frank, tucking my hair behind my ear, only to shake it out again a moment later. Alice had spent long enough on my face that I thought she had made me a clown, but when I looked in the mirror, all she had done was evened out my skin tone, made my eyes seem more intensely green than usual, and put a little blush on my cheeks. I'd have to ask her to show it to me again.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I whirled, hand going to my wand. Potter stepped back a bit, showing me an empty palm and a small bouquet in the other. "Woah, didn't mean to startle you, Evans." I relaxed infinitesimally.

"These are for you," he smiled and held out the flowers, the look on his face making me think he was expecting me to be overjoyed at this out of the ordinary act of thoughtfulness. The truth was, no boy besides Severus had ever given me flowers, and I did feel sort of special… but I really didn't want to inflate his already sagging ego.

"Thanks," I took the flowers casually, but held them at my side carefully, resisting the urge to smell them and hold them like a beauty queen.

Alice had been watching the whole exchange carefully out of the corner of her eye. "You two ready? The carriages are leaving pretty soon."

While he was distracted, I performed a quiet preservation spell on the flowers, then banished them to my room.

He was too easy. Dismayed, he asked, "You didn't like them?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "They would have been annoying to carry around. Shall we?" He nodded, though his balloon was thoroughly punctured. I was conflicted, acting like this, but if I was ever to get any peace, being a bit of a bitch was worth it.

We all climbed into a carriage, and he was silent the entire ride, except for the occasional "yes" or "no" when Alice tried to make conversation- a complete oddity, unlike any behavior of his I had seen thus far. By the time we got into town, I was feeling bad about it.

Alice dragged Frank off as soon as we came to a halt, giving me a thumbs up.

I buttoned the neck of my coat, and wrapped the red and gold scarf around my neck a few times for good measure – it wasn't snowing yet, but the wind was biting cold.

James and I started making our way toward the town center, slowly. The silence was so painful, I couldn't stand it. "So, was there somewhere specific you wanted to go?"

"You just really don't like me, at all, do you?"  
>"James… I don't… not like you as a person- it's just…" I thought about how to get my<p>

point across.

"How would you feel about me if I followed you around, constantly sending you notes and telling you how handsome and funny you were and asking you on dates all the time?" Poor, poor choice of words- his face lit up. "Okay, but what if it wasn't me? What if it was just some girl at Hogwarts? Someone younger… and mental?"

He considered the addition. "And less pretty. Yeah, I guess I could see that getting old."

I fake-gasped. "Is the great James Potter admitting he was – dare I say it – wrong?"

"If I said yes, would you keep it a secret?" He was unexpectedly serious.

"Is there something wrong with being wrong once in a while?"

"I'm captain of the Quidditch Team. If I'm wrong, we lose- we lose the game, the house cup, our pride and dignity. Not to mention, if I miscalculate how someone is going to react to a joke, I might have serious punishment or an injury on my hands. So yeah, I have issues with being wrong."

It was the longest serious speech I had ever heard him make. "I didn't realize how much pressure… I'm sorry." I reached for his gloved hand, which made his face relax into a more familiar grin.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Are you hungry?"

Not really. "Sure," I smiled at him.

We walked, hand in hand, past the familiar shops and smells, attracting stares from more than a few Hogwarts students.

"Y'know, we don't have to hold hands if you're embarrassed."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine." How had I gone from cold and distant, to (though tame) what amounted to a public display of affection? It wasn't particularly a bad hand to hold. Strong, warm even through the glove… reassuring. Was he manipulating me? Lulling me into a sense of safety so he could show me off? I took back my hand.

"But on second thought, we wouldn't want people to think we're actually together."

We kept walking, and I was pretty sure we were headed to Madame Puddifoot's for an overly sappy meal served on doilies, but instead he steered us toward the Three Broomsticks.

"We aren't going to Puddifoot's?"

"Does Puddifoot's brew its own butterbeer? Besides, only wankers take their girlfriends there."

I completely agreed with him, but only gave him a warning look.

"Not that you're my girlfriend! Bloody hell!"

Satisfied, I headed into the Three Broomsticks- the less romantic the place, the better. But Potter was a sneaky one. Even though the pub was crowded with students and shoppers, he managed to find a tiny table for two near a staircase- close enough to be in the comforting murmur of the patrons, but far enough away to feel like we were dining privately. I'd have to remember this spot when I came with someone I actually wanted to go with.

We sat, and Rosemerta showed up so quickly, she might have apparated.

"Mister Potter, nice to see you back so soon," she nodded.

He held out a hand, and she took it – I barely caught the glint of a gold Galleon. "The same to you. Could we get two of your home-brewed butterbeers and – Lily, do you like pumpkin?"

It took me a moment to respond – I was too distracted by the odd exchange. "Ummm yeah, yes."

"And one Deluxe Pumpkin Scrumption."

"Coming right up." She left in a swish of skirts.

He smiled at me, as if to gauge my reaction to what had just happened.

"Do you always do that?" I inquired.

"Do what?"

"Tip an entire Galleon before drinks are even on the table?"

"Oh… no, not always. Only when I'm on a date with someone I want- someone I care about. My father taught me that."

And with that, our drinks clunked softly down onto the table. Rosemerta winked at him from the bar.

"Makes the food come faster," he commented as he scooped up his mug as if to make a toast. "To green eyes, red hair, and stunning intellect," he proclaimed, then took a swig.

I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes were strained tomorrow from how much I was rolling them now. "So your pockets are full too? Merlin, Potter, you could have girls falling at your feet. You're Head Boy, Quidditch Captain…" I could see his head reinflating… "Just… why not any one of them?"

He took another sip of his butterbeer, eyes glinting through his glasses. "They're not you."

It was really, _really, _unfair that he could do that smoldering thing. I blushed for the… I'd lost count how many times, lowering my face so my hair hid my cheeks.

"Evans," I met his eyes, "Are you… _blushing_?" Hah! The hair _had _worked- the first few times, anyway. I opened my mouth to protest, when the food came to the table.

"Oh look, the food's here!" I picked up my fork to stuff my mouth and avoid talking. He deftly slipped it from my fingers – just barely brushing mine.

"Uh uh. You haven't had this yet, correct?"

"No."

"Well, then, you need to let me put together your first bite."

I finally took the time to admire what was on the table. It appeared to be a very small, three-layer cake, topped with some of Fortescue's Ever-Puffed Whipping Cream. He carefully stabbed the smallest layer at the top, getting just the right amount of whipped cream on the fork, and offering it to me with the other hand cupped underneath.

"It's not laced with a love potion, is it?" I asked, skeptically.

"If I had ever had the desire to use a love potion on you, don't you think I would have done it by now? Just take the bite."

I did, trying to not focus on the fact that he was putting something in my mouth, but I was distracted the moment I tasted it. It was very sweet, but not overpoweringly so – the pumpkin had just a slight bit of spice to it, and the whipping cream seemed to melt on my tongue.

"Mmmm – ib reawwy goob!"

"I'm glad you think so." He handed me back my fork, our fingers making the slightest contact again, and we proceeded to devour it.

_A/N: Well, that's it for chapter 2! Stay tuned for 3, where things get a little… physical *wink wink*_


	3. The Kiss

I was in a considerably better mood when we left than when we had entered – full of sugar, warmth, and compliments. The shops seemed brighter and more inviting. In Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, he watched me look over the latest selection of fine metal-tipped quills, and even offered to buy a particularly ostentatious peacock feather one for me (which I declined).

He dragged me into Zonko's despite my protestations, and though we had to duck around crowds of third-years, it was worth it to watch him get into a tizzy with an enchanted broom and dustpan, which chased him around and out of the shop. Last was Honeydukes to fill up on a wide array of sweets, then we wandered along the road leading to the Hog's Head.

He gave me a Levitation Lolly without telling me what it was, and let me very nearly fly away before tugging me back down by my ankle. We made bets as to who could guess the most flavors in a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, throwing out the earwax and booger on the road behind us. He climbed up onto the rickety wooden fence that lined the dirt road, balancing like a tightrope walker for a few steps before the fence started shaking back and forth and he jumped off, landing gracefully. I didn't go to many Quidditch games, but there was something about watching a man who knew how to use his body that just… did something for me. I rolled my eyes at him, yet again.

"What, you think you can do better?"

"No, I think you're a show off. But yes, if you must know, I do." I didn't.

"Well then, Miss Evans, by all means, please take the stage." He held out his hand, which I ignored, and climbed up on the fence myself. I squatted for a moment, then stood up, and realized how far away the ground looked. I put out my hand and he immediately took it, grinning at me. I started walking, only touching his hand for balance when I needed it.

When I had gotten farther than he had, he said, "You know, I had to do it all by myself. This isn't really a fair test."

"Fine." I took my hand off his and took another shaky step- the fence started to go one way - I went the other. I yelped as I went down, falling onto him. We both hit the ground, hard, and stayed there for a moment. He coughed. When I could get enough air to breathe, I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just great," he replied, a bit wheezy, "You?"

"Same." Though distracted by the fall, I quickly realized I was lying on top of him, and we were the closest that we ever had been. So did he.

His glasses were a bit crooked, and his hair was as messy as ever, and his lips were very, very close to mine. "Lily?" Close enough that I felt his breath on my face.

"Yes?" I didn't know why I responded- I knew what was next. His hand slipped around the back of my neck and he raised his head to meet mine. I closed my eyes, frozen, unable to do anything else. I was all manner of terrified and excited that James Potter was kissing me- I didn't have much thought to much else- only that his lips were on mine, coaxing them to open, and his arms were holding me close on the dusty road.

I'd kissed a boy or two- innocent pecks that didn't carry an expectation – but never like this. There was an insistence, a plea for more, for now, for closer.

With a graceful motion, he rolled us over so his hand was cradling my head. It was so smooth in fact, that it made me wonder how many other girls he had practiced this with. That thought finally jolted me out of the haze.

"James," I mumbled against kisses, suddenly eager to get out from under him. He didn't stop. I pulled back toward the ground. "_Potter_." He opened his eyes, glasses a bit foggy, looking for all the world like he was drunk.

"Yeah?" His eyes weren't even open all the way- in any other situation, I would have laughed.

"Get off." I sounded more hostile than I meant to be.

"Wha-?"

"Get. OFF." I shoved him to the side and stood up, brushing myself off. I heard giggling, and looked over to see some third years watching us. "Shoo!" I sounded bitter. They scattered. I didn't want to be scary, I just wanted to leave. I pressed my hands to my eyes, trying to shut out the last few minutes.

"Lily, I don't know what – I'm sorry – I -"

"You're not sorry! Isn't this exactly what you wanted?"

"Well, yeah, of course, but-"

"You get to go back to Gryffindor common room, and tell everybody you made your conquest, and then you'll be done with me, just like all the others."

"Lily, that's absurd! You're not – I'm not-"

"Not what? A stupid immature boy? A bloody git?"

"Merlin, Evans, what did I do to you? 'Cause correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't seem to mind when I kissed you. In fact, I'm absolutely sure you kissed back. So what? Tell me what the bloody hell I did to make you so angry." At this point, he was just as furious as I was.

I didn't know how to tell him that I wasn't really angry with him- I was angry with myself for acting like a naïve little girl, swayed by candy and hand-holding, so I just said, "No," and started walking back up the lane.

"NO? That's completely unfair!"

I stopped and whirled on the spot, pointing a finger at his chest. "Life isn't fair, Potter. Didn't anyone tell you?"

He grabbed my finger with his fist and pulled me in close to him. He was seething- it dripped from his voice. "I just did something I've wanted to do, something I've been imagining for _five years_, and somehow, I messed it up. Not telling me just what the hell I did isn't just unfair. It's plain cruel."

"If cruelty will make you leave me the hell alone, then so be it!" I yelled as I jerked myself out of his grasp. He tried to follow but I whipped out my wand. "_PROTEGO!_"

He stumbled backwards with the force of the spell, voice muffled as he yelled after me, but I didn't turn around. Alone now, I allowed myself a few angry tears, feeling the fat, hot drops come down my face. What was I going to tell Alice? What was James going to tell everyone else?

I went straight to the carriages, and by the time they came into view, I was able to stifle myself fairly well. I hopped in, not bothering to find anyone to accompany me.

By the time I arrived, I had myself held together pretty well. Besides having to unstick a first year from a stair, I was able to get through the grounds and up to Griffyndor tower relatively unnoticed. I knew it was stupid – that it didn't accomplish anything – but as soon as I threw myself down on my bed, pulled the hangings, and cast a silencing charm, I dissolved into sobs.

_A/N: Sorry this one took so long! School has been crazy! I have the rest outlined – it just needs to be written! :p_


	4. The Rumor

I had just gotten my face to stop looking so blotchy and swollen when Alice came in, but like any good friend, she could tell. Her face fell.

"What happened?" she asked, voice sympathetic.

All that work I'd done on my face was for naught – I leaned into her shoulder and couldn't help myself. She put her arms around me and stroked my hair, not saying anything even remotely close to "I told you so" about how right she'd been that I liked James.

"Everything was great for a while – we went to the Three Broomsticks and got candy, and then… I fell on him."

"WHAT?" Alice leaned back to look at me.

"I fell on him… and he kissed me." Alice's eyebrows went up so high I thought they might disappear up into her hairline.

"Well…"

"Please don't say anything."

"Wasn't going to… but, okay, you kissed him. Why all the crying?"

"I just…" I sniffled a few more times, annoyed at myself for the continued tears. "I just… he was really good at it." She was silent. "Good enough that it made me think about all the other girls he must have practiced on."

"Ahh. Well. Do you want me to stay with you for a while?"

"No, it's alright."

"You don't want to come down to dinner?"

"No, I can't face him yet."

She nodded, understanding. "Alright, well, I'll bring you something back, and you, just read a book you love. Pride and Prejudice?"

Alice hadn't read Pride and Prejudice. She had no idea why the thought of reading it – being reminded of the similarities of my own situation – would make me cry even harder. I felt myself well up again.

"Okay! Sorry! Forget I said anything." Obviously she was at her threshold of being able to deal with "girly stuff". She gave me one last hug and got up to go to dinner.

I settled on a transfiguration book, which had decidedly no love story involved.

By the time she got back with a bit of food in a napkin, I had lost myself in its pages, and succeeded into turning several of my tears into pearls.

As I munched, she asked, "You okay then?"

I nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, I will be."

The next morning, I had about fifteen glorious seconds before the preceding day's events swam up uncomfortably. I groaned, remembering, realizing that I couldn't just take every meal in my room, especially as Head Girl. I got dressed, dreading every moment more and more.

As I walked the familiar route to the Great Hall, I could have sworn people were stealing glances at me. I wrote it off as paranoia – James couldn't have possibly spread a rumor this fast… though considering Hogwarts' history with rumors…

It was worse when I actually entered the hall. Dozens of people erupted into whispers at my presence, and my cheeks responded. I was now thankful I had chosen to wear my hair down that day. As I looked to find a seat, I saw James, Sirius, and Remus all looking at me – Sirius, smirking, Remus, apologetic, and James… unreadable, maybe even a bit ill. Odd.

I sat as far away from him as possible, ending up with some second years who apparently could not carry a conversation in my presence. I tried a few questions about classes, but after several clipped answers, I gave up. Thankfully, the mail came before it got too painfully awkward. The second years got caught up in their mail from home, and a familiar owl dropped a folded sheet precisely onto a saucer.

It was in McGonagall's neat, severe hand.

_Please come see me in my office as soon as you have finished breakfast._

_M.M._

I felt my eyes widen, and caught one of the second years trying to catch a glimpse of the letter's contents. I folded the paper shut, suddenly not hungry.

I got up and again, heard the whispers and felt the eyes – I especially avoided James'.

The stares followed me all the way up to McGonagall's office. I knocked lightly on the familiar wood.

"Enter," came her voice from the other side of the door.

She sat at her desk, grading papers, and waved me forward. I approached, nervous, and she came out from behind her desk to stand beside me.

"I have heard a very… disturbing rumor, Ms. Evans," McGonagall spoke hesitantly, staring down at me through her spectacles.

"What is it, professor?" I was shaking.

"What I am told is that upon your last visit to Hogsmeade, you and Mr. Potter were-"

"Oh, that was nothing-"

"Having intercourse, in the middle of the street."

My heart stopped, and I could feel my eyes well up. "Wha-? No, I would never-"

She put a hand on my shoulder, a gesture that surprised me immensely, stopping the barrage of words. "_I_ know that you would never behave like that, but I felt you should know, so you can set your reputation to rights."

"Thank you, Professor."

"And as Head Girl, you have my permission to set an appropriate punishment for the person responsible." Her lips twisted slightly in what might have been the barest hint of a smile. I imagined several choice hexes I could use on Potter.

She took her hand back, resuming her usual straight-backed pose. "Though I am curious why a rumor like that would be started about my Head Girl and Boy, of all people."

I flushed red immediately, swallowing. "Well, we were on a date, and I was walking on the fence by the Shrieking Shack, and I fell…"

McGonagall looked dubious.

"…onto him."

"Ah… well, if that's all, you may go." She turned to go back to her desk.

"He kissed me." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I knew what was happening. She turned, looking more surprised than I had ever seen her. A few tense, awkward moments passed.

"Are you looking for my approval, Ms. Evans?"

"What? No. I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that." I started to leave.

"If it makes you feel better, I think Potter has grown into a fine young man. He wasn't made Head Boy for nothing."

I turned and smiled at her, then fled once and for all. For some reasons that shouldn't have mattered, it did make me feel better.


End file.
